Don't Leave Me
by lindsay1234567
Summary: A sad one-shot about when Fang gets injured. How will Max handle it? Fax and platonic Miggy. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH


**Because of my friend I've been inspired to do an angsty one-shot. You should check her out, her name is fliptoflop! (I'm not sure when this takes place, but it takes place before they become a couple and everything)**

**Max's POV**

"Fang!" I yelled as I snapped the eraser I was fighting's wings shut, causing him to howl and drop until he hit the ocean with a splash.

I flew over to him as fast as I could, trying to save his descending limp body. I mentally told Angel to tell everyone to keep fighting and come when they could. I caught up with Fang just before he hit a tree, and caught him in one swift movement.

I banked and landed with a thud in a nearby forest. I put him down and tried to wake him up.

"Fang, wake up! Fang! Fang!" I called as I shook him, begging him to wake up. He opened his eyes slightly and tried to talk. It was then that I noticed the gaping wound in his side, bleeding continuously.

I gasped and ripped his shirt off, making strips to stop the bleeding. I pressed them to him wound and saw the pain flash before his eyes as he attempted to speak again. I felt a tear trickle down my face and rushed to wipe it away, while still applying pressure to his side.

"M-Max," he croaked, his voice hoarse and weak.

"Yes, yes?" I whispered, bringing my ear down to his mouth so I could hear him better.

"Take care of the kids," he whispered, his voice growing fainter and fainter with each word as his normally emotionless face filled with immense pain.

I nodded and waited until he continued talking.

"And don't forget," he paused, gasping for breath, "I love you," he whispered almost inaudibly as his eyes drifted shut and his pulse slowed to a stop.

"No, no, don't leave me Fang! Don't leave me!" I cried as I tried to pump his chest to restart his heart.

"No," I whispered, my body shaking from sobs as I leaned over his body, crying loudly on his bare chest.

"Max!" Iggy yelled, running up to me to pull me away from Fang.

"No! Leave me here to die!" I objected, pulling away from his firm grip and hovering protectively over Fang's lifeless body.

"Max, he's dead," Iggy whispered, tears escaping from his eyes as he sunk to his knees.

"No, he's not, he'll be fine!" I yelled at him, trying to shake Fang awake again as my body shook harder.

"Max," Iggy started, but I interrupted him.

"No!" I yelled, glaring at him through tear-rimmed eyes.

"We need to leave, the erasers could come back," Iggy whispered, his voice pained as he glanced back at the rest of the flock. I just then noticed that the youngest members of my flock were clinging to each other, sobbing freely.

I shook my head, refusing to leave Fang.

"Max, we need to leave!" Iggy yelled at me, taking charge and attempting to pull me away.

"Get off me!" I yelled back, punching him in the gut to make him let go. He staggered backwards, but only tightened his grip, forcing me away.

"Noooooooo!" I screamed in agony as I kicked and punched anything I could get ahold of. Iggy flew up into the air and signaled for the other kids to follow as he carried me.

We finally landed, Iggy's shirt soaked with my tears. We landed in a nearby cave about ten miles away from Fang's body. I quivered and fell to the ground when Iggy let me go.

"Fang!" I yelled to the sky as I sank to my knees, screaming in torturous pain. I ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped off, not even bothering to open my wings. If Fang was going to die, so was I.

"Max!" Iggy yelled after me as he flew down to catch me. He swooped down below me and caught me in my arms just before I plummeted to my death.

"Max, are you insane?" He asked me as he flew me back to the cave to set me down. I tried to run by him but he grabbed my wrists and held me against the wall.

"I don't want to live. I have no purpose if he's not living," I said as I struggled to get out of his grasp.

"You do have a purpose! Me, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel would be devastated without you. I can't afford to lose two of my family in one day. I'm surprised I'm not dying against a cave wall right now," Iggy said, loosening his grip.

"Wow, Ig, I never knew you could be so deep," I said as I looked at him admirably.

"I just lost my best friend, I can't lose my big sister today too. Don't leave, Max, I need you here," he said honestly as he pressed his warm lips to my forehead. It wasn't a kiss that a boyfriend gives to his girlfriend, but more a kiss a brother gives to a sister.

"I need all of you too. Now if you would excuse me, I need to go comfort the younger members of the flock," I said, slightly shaking.

"Not so fast. You're about to break down again," he said, pulling me into a comforting hug. As soon as he wrapped his arms around me, I let loose the heavy sobs that were pushing against my chest as I felt Iggy do the same. We stood there for a long time, crying into each others' shoulders, not caring about looking strong for the younger kids.

That night, I stayed awake all night long, crying in a corner of the cave. None of the flock slept, even though they pretended they were asleep. I hope you're listening Fang, because I love you too.

**Tada! Sorry for the somewhat happier ending but this angst stuff is hard for me to write. Please review this whether you liked it or not. And if you liked it, I would love for you to review my story as well: Getting Older.**

**Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
